The Morning After
by G33kinthePink
Summary: Matt and Mello wake up in bed together. But who really remembers what happened? Warning:Is Yaoi so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read.Also rated M for language and adult situations ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing of Death Note. If I did all my favorite characters would've lived and Matt would've had more screen time. Ah well.

**The Morning After**

Mello yawned wearily as he became aware of the world around him. His head was still groggy from too much drinking the night before. What was he a Matt thinking? Neither one seemed to have any moderation, so neither one would ever think of telling the other that they'd had enough and it was time to call it a night.

Mello went to shift position from his back onto his side, but was held in place by a warm weight pressing his chest. He also became aware of the location of his hand resting on someone's smooth side that definitely wasn't his. Their soft hair, still smelling of cigarettes from the bar, cushioned his chin. What had he brought home from the bar? He could feel that he was stripped down to his boxers and that the blanket came just up to his waist, causing him to smile smugly to himself. Must've been a good night.

Slowly he opened his eyes and tilted his head to see which beauty he had chosen to grace his apartment. He was greeted by an all too familiar mop of red hair and surprise dawned on him, only to be replaced a split second later by an all too wicked grin as he instantly recognized his bed partner.

They had definitely had too much to drink last night. Mello sighed and slowly ran lazy tracks up and down Matt's side as he contemplated the best way to handle the current situation. He had no issues playing both sides of the field and did so on many occasions. Matt though, was straight as an arrow. Even though he rarely made passes at women, found most of them too high maintenance and bothersome to deal with, he also never hid the distaste whenever Mello had escapades of the same sex.

Mello laid his head back into the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He was in no hurry for his friend to wake. This actually felt so very nice and he wanted to bask in this sensation as long as possible. Had actually yearned to have this closeness with Matt for so long, but knew the other wouldn't go for it. He had to satisfy himself with any excuse he could find to touch him. A friendly push while walking down the street, plopping down on the couch "accidently" too close and counting the seconds till the other shifted to create more space. The one arm around the neck that appeared to be a choke hold, but Mello viewed as a stolen hug as they were always jovial. And especially when he got Matt so riled up, stealing his video game controller and they'd end up wrestling on the floor for control of it.

Oh how he loved those moments. Craved more of them. Matt had been with him for so long he couldn't imagine him ever not being there. Matt knew everything about him and he in turn knew all that was Matt. If only he could have his best friend in other ways, there would be no need to explore bars on weekends, searching for a suitable human body that would possibly fill the empty space that he was missing by not having Matt.

But now, here at last, the moment he dreamed of and imagined so many times. Experimentally he hugged his friend tighter against him and was greeted by a soft grunt.

Mello froze, _no please don't wake up, don't wake up. Not yet_. He thought frantically.

No further movement other than steady breathing. Mello once again sighed and continued gently stroking the porcelain skin he had so longed to touch on many occasions. It's warmth against his own side filled his gut with knots and his friend's steady breath on his chest was slowly becoming the source of an issue in his boxers. A sly grin spread back across his lips. Closing his eyes he laid there soaking in all the sensations from his friend's closeness. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this. He had waited far too long for this moment to let it go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I own nothing of Death Note. If I did all my favorite characters would've lived and Matt would've had more screen time. Ah well.

** The Morning After: Chapter:2**

Matt breathed in deeply the smells of the bedroom as he groggily fought waking. His head was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ear. Why couldn't he just sleep all day? He didn't have any plans. Nah, Mello'd kick his ass for lazing around in bed all day. For some reason it became Matt's duty to entertain his chocolate loving friend on slow lazy days. Maybe he'd at least convince him to run out and rent some movies so Matt could maybe finish level 24 of his latest game.

He sighed deeply as he became aware of a chill on his bare back. Then he paused, holding his breath for a second as he realized someone was stroking his side ever so softly. As if they didn't want to wake him in the process. Matt smiled and resumed his slow breaths, also noting that the pounding he had mistaken as being in his head, actually came from the chest he was resting on.

He wondered briefly who he had finally coerced into coming home with him since all he remembered was drinking with Mello. He couldn't even remember checking out any chicks at that bar. Ah well, whoever it was, their hand sure felt nice. It'd been awhile since he'd been touched so tenderly and he didn't want them to stop anytime soon. Keeping his eyes closed he lay still soaking in their body's warmth and soft fingers.

Wait! He took another deep breath. He knew that perfume's scent all too well. Or to be more correct, he knew that cologne. Slowly he opened one eye, looking down across a bare stomach at an all too familiar belly button. Yes, he had seen that peeking out from under a leather vest and just lounging around the house in nothing but boxers on many occasions.

_ Shit! FuckFuck!Fuck!Fuck !_ His mind raced as he quickly reclosed his eye and tried to keep his breathing normal and his body still. Surely nothing had happened between them last night. This was crazy, surely he was mistaken. He swallowed hard and held his breath.

"Mel?" he asked while his mind continued to race. _Please don't be him! Please don't be him!_

"Hmm?" Came the unmistakably familiar gruff reply.

_ SHIIIITTT!Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _His mind continued cursing even though his lips were silent. _Okay ._Deep breathes. _Get it together Matt. There's a logical explanation for this _

His mind raced over all the possible scenarios until he settled on one that didn't involve him and his best friend doing something he couldn't even possibly know how to do and certainly didn't want to imagine doing. They'd been out drinking. Yes, surely they had most likely come home, stumbling drunk, and passed out. Hell they were lucky to make it to any bed, so it was no surprise they were in the same one. He must've just rolled over at some point.

But why hadn't Mello shoved him off? And dear God, why was he stroking his side. _Fuuuuuucccckkk! OK, ok, he's got to be just messin' with me._ A smile painted Matt's lips as his brain latched onto this, the most plausible and non gay excuse. _Dammit Mel, you almost had me. But two can play this game._

His initial reaction should have been to quickly roll off, hit the floor running and take a long shower. At least, that's probably what Mello expected. He could even imagine Mello's wicked triumphant laugh following him out of the room. _Fuck him_! Matt once again slowed his breathing as he relaxed. Keeping his eyes closed as if trying to return to dream land. He stretched his left arm lazily and rolled slowly onto his back. Acting as if none of this bothered him in the slightest. Just any other lazy Saturday morning.

"Hell of a night," He stated flatly.

"You could say that" Mello practically purred as he rolled onto his side and propped his head onto one hand so he could gaze down upon his friend. Matt's eyes were still closed so he didn't see how Mello hungrily took in his bare chest and stomach. Something he'd done with secret stolen glances many times before. While Matt was in no way chiseled, he was quite lean and Mello longed to caress that soft exposed skin once again.

Pulling his eyes upward to help contain himself, he rested upon Matt's face. The goggles that usually hid half his features and his bright emerald eyes were missing and Mello took in this rare opportunity to take in his friend's soft handsomeness. His pale cheeks and soft jaw line, slightly pink pouty lips that were usually pressed too tightly around a cigarette as he focused intensely on whatever game he was playing at the time. Mello thought on many occasions about just plucking the cigarette out and lavishing those pinky lips with kisses. Had actually played the scenario over in his head many many times. But even the scenarios never ended well, so he restrained himself.

Suddenly he was aware of those bright emerald eyes meeting his frosty blue ones and was pulled back to reality.

"Must've passed out," Matt continued, passing off the fact that he had caught Mello staring, or to be more exact, ogling him, as part of his ploy. He chuckled slightly. "Hell, I'm surprised we made it to a bed."

"I'm not," Mello returned slyly. Oh he was definitely not passing up this opportunity. Matt was making this far too easy. He reached over with his free hand and started tracing circles around his friend's exposed belly button. Grinning wickedly as Matt sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected contact and quickly batted his hand away.

"Knock it off," Matt growled trying to regain his composure. He hadn't expected Mello's caressing touch and nervously wondered how far his friend was going to take this game of his. He was suddenly very uncomfortable with his friend's close proximity, but continued to try to not let the fact that Mello was winning, show. "I'm not your bitch!"

"That's not what you were saying last night Matty," Mello cooed as he quickly brought his fingers back across Matt's stomach. "Quit denying it, you LIKED it." To emphasize the last part Mello seized the opportunity to slide his hands quickly down the front of Matt's boxers. He was stopped just short of his "prize" as Matt instantly grabbed his wrist and threw it away from him.

"LIKE HELL!" Matt practically screamed. His defenses completely broken by Mello's brash move. He turned to get up and make his escape, but suddenly found his wrists grabbed roughly and himself thrown back on his back. Mello's weight rested uncomfortably on top of his groin and his hands pinning Matt's wrists down on either side. Had this been anyone else but Mello, Matt would've fought back violently and tossed them to the floor. But being his friend he still couldn't bring himself to hurt him, no matter what game Mello was playing.

"Knock it off, Asshole," Matt snarled, glaring up and meeting Mello's cool eyes. He didn't bother trying to shove Mello off. He knew he'd get up on his own once he was satisfied that he'd won. Just as he did in many of their 'wrestling' matches. "It's not funny anymore."

"Funny?" Mello cocked his head and arched his eyebrows as if in disbelief. "Oh, you think this is all a joke?"

"Well, yeah," Matt retorted still grimacing in distaste at his friend's choice in games. "You can't honestly expect me to believe….that we…"

Truth was, Matt was uncomfortable in more ways than one by his friend's sudden proximity. He could feel Mello's body heat radiating so close to his own bare skin and that combined with the weight on his groin was about to be an issue he didn't even want to think about. He had to get it under control and quick.

Closing his eyes he desperately tried to think of something un appealing. _C'mooonnn, Think! Think! OH!_ _Naked grandmas' Naked grandmas' Naked grandmas'. _It wasn't working. At best his mind could only come up with an image of Mello in a night gown. _FUCK! _

"Awww, does poor Matty not remember anything from last night," Mello mocked noticing his friend could no longer hold his gaze steady and had shut his eyes. He also noticed the growing pressure beneath him and smiled cockily to himself. He really could turn on anybody, even his best friend. Oh yes, this was going VERY well.

"Bullshit," Matt growled back. He was done, he wanted this sick game over now. "You know as well as I do that nothing happened last night. Now get the fuck off before I toss you off!"

"Oh really," Mello retorted coolly. Leaning down to whisper breathily into Matt's ear. "Then where's your clothes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I own nothing of Death Note. If I did all my favorite characters would've lived and Matt would've had more screen time. Ah well.

**The Morning After: Chapter 3**

Matt's eyes shot open, he had no idea. He tried to think of something anything, but all thoughts were quickly doused by a pair of all too soft lips colliding with his. He couldn't think, he couldn't react. He just froze. Mello's lips were so warm, so supple, much better than any chick's that he had ever kissed. Without even realizing it, he began returning the kiss. His mind had blanked from the shock of the fact that Mello was kissing HIM and he was running on instinct alone. A moist tongue caressed his lower lip and he instantly opened to allow it access, not surprised at all at the faint hint of chocolate that came with it.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. This was Mello Dammit! He shouldn't be kissing his friend. Fuck, he shouldn't be enjoying kissing his friend. What was wrong with him!... Fuck it! According to Mello, this had already happened. And it felt nice. It felt …. right.

His stomach shuddered involuntarily as Mello's bare flesh collided with his own as they deepened their passion. Tongues colliding violently as if their lives depended on it. Panting, they slowly parted, Mello resting his forehead against Matt's as he met his hungry gaze. He hadn't expected Matt's willing response and was overwhelmed with anticipation of what should follow next.

"Mello, I..," Matt stammered, finally finding his voice.

"Shhhh," Mello cooed, releasing his friend's wrists and placing a single digit against his still moist lips. He could see the unsuredness painted all over his friend's face. He knew Matt had never been with another guy before and his innocence suddenly made him all the more desirable. "I'll take care of you Matty. Just relax."

Their lips once again met in passion, but this time their hands were both free to explore. Matt's slid up Mello's back, tangling in his gold locks and pressing him closer. Mello's slid down Matt's smooth sides, before one cut across his waist and came to rest on the bulge now pressing against his boxers. Slowly he caressed the smooth fabric, eliciting a groan from his friend as Matt tilted his hip into his palm.

"mmmm" Mello purred approvingly as he cupped Matt's clothed erection in his hand. Slowly he began tracing kisses down Matt's neck, onto his chest and across his soft belly before pausing at his waistband. He glance hungrily back up to his friend's face to see if it was truly ok to continue. His eyes were met by a pair of sparkling emeralds that were as hungry for this as he was.

Matt's panting deepened as Mello eased off his boxers, releasing his erection. Had this been anyone else, he would have had a smart ass comment to say. But he knew Matt was too fragile to kid with just yet. One wrong word would send him into flight mode. No, he had to be gentle and smooth with his friend if he wanted to continue. And oh how he wanted this to continue.

Slowly he traced his warm tongue up the underside of his shaft. Keeping his eyes focused on his friend for any sign of panic. Any hint that he should slow down. Matt's eyes were once again closed and his head pushed back on the pillow as his breath came in deep quick blows. Mello shifted his gaze to the task before him and quickly engulfed Matt's entire length into his hot mouth. A grin parting the corners of his lips as a deep groan escaped his partner's throat.

Only pausing a second he wrapped his tongue around the base now filling his mouth and began his steady up and down rhythm. Matt's ragged breath's seeming to match each stroke with ever increasing growls of pleasure. Mello knew very well what he was doing, being male himself, he knew what appealed to him and what felt good. Now he wasn't holding back, showing Matt what he'd been missing out on all these years. Hearing Matt voice his pleasure only increased his own and he was going to soon have to attend to his growing need as well. He just had to wait for the right moment.

Matt's hips rose with each stroke, wanting to gain deeper access into the warmth that enveloped him and sweat now glistened on his exposed skin. As his erection grew, Mello knew his time had come. On the last upstroke he paused and popped two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and quickly removing them before turning his attention back to Matt's throbbing erection.

Matt's questioning eyes met his and he playfully flicked his tongue over his swelled member.

"Now, I can't let you have ALL the fun," Mello said smoothly, placing his now moist fingers at Matt's entrance and grinning as his partner shifted slightly at his touch.

Matt let out an almost defeated sigh as he once again closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Just do it," he managed tersely.

"Awww, don't be like that," Mello soothed. "I'm about to teach you a new trick. Don't worry, you'll like this one."

Before Matt could respond Mello inserted one of his fingers, feeling his friend instantly tighten at the new sensation.

"Shhhhhh," Mello continued calmly. "Just relax."

Mello took his partners length once again into his mouth and felt his friend slowly relax as his mind was instantly distracted. Smoothly he slipped in another finger as the tension decreased and angled his fingers, searching for that one spot that would..

"Gaaaaaahhh, FUCK," Matt's hips bucked involuntarily as he suddenly saw stars. Slowly he released his breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding as his wide eyes locked on Mello's.

"See," Mello grinned triumphantly. "I told you you'd like it."

Mello didn't wait for a response as he once again stroked the bundle of nerves, sending his friend's head crashing back into the pillow and a hissed breath through his now gritted teeth. A couple more well placed strokes and he removed his fingers, allowing his partner to catch his breath as he slid out of his own boxers and spit into his palm. Lubing up his own erection before positioning for entrance.

Matt was still catching his breath when his mouth was suddenly engulfed in a fiery kiss. His toungue locked in a passionate wrestling match with his partners. As gently as possible, Mello slowly inserted his shaft. Easing it in until the entire length was hugged by Matt's warm tightness. He continued kissing his partners soft lips feeling him slowly relax beneath him. As their tongues battled for dominance he reached between them and idly grabbed his friend's length in soft slow strokes.

"Mmmmnnn," The groan was the only signal he needed to begin strokes of his own. Slowly at first, still testing the tension pushing against him. He angled his next stroke towards his fingers had been and was instantly rewarded by a surprised gasp as Matt raised his thighs allowing him to sink all the way against his pleasure center.

Mello knew it was all a "go" from here. There was no way Matt would stop him now. He increased the pace of his thrusts, matching them with strokes of his hand as his partner's erection now dripped with precum.

Mello threw back his own head, reveling at how good his friend felt wrapped around him. Why had they not done this sooner? This felt 100 times better than it ever had with any , how he had longed for this moment on many occasions, daydreamed about it while lazing with Matt on the couch, watching him play whatever video game he was into at the time. Even imagined it while he was with other partners. Other partners that never seemed to fill the emptiness and hunger that was now being sated. His own erection was building fast as the comfort and emotions of finally getting the one that he desired filled his mind, that he almost didn't notice Matt's hands grasping his ass roughly and pulling him deeper with each thrust.

"Fuck Mel," Matt growled needily. "Faster!"

Mello instantly complied, slamming his erection hard and fast enough so that his skin slapped audibly against his partner's. He was rewarded shortly afterwards as Matt came with such a loud growl that surely the neighbors down the hall even knew what was going on by now. The growl also tightened all his muscles and Mello soon found himself filling his partner with his own seed as he slumped forward, hand resting on Matt's chest for support.

They seemed to rest like that for minutes, each panting as they tried to recatch their breath. Slowly Mello pulled himself out and crashed back onto his back next to Matt. Matt just continued staring at the ceiling, unable to breathe or think or even speak. Mello couldn't help but smile at his friend's new awareness. Seeing him like this only made Mello want him more. So much his stomach clenched and his chest ached. Oh he had it BAD for his friend and he knew it. But now that he had shown Matt what he had been missing, he was all his, to do with as he pleased.

After a short while, he rolled over on his side and, once again propping his head up on one elbow, began tracing lazy circles on his new lover's chest. Matt tilted his head, catching Mello's all too satisfied gaze before his lips were caught in a series of quick, yet passionate pecks.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, placing a hand against Mello's chest and pushing him gently back. "You win. I guess I'm you're bitch. Just give me a chance to catch my breath, will ya."

Mello resigned himself to once again playing across Matt's all too perfect skin as he gazed upon his lover hungrily. Matt glanced curiously around the room, a sudden question entering his mind.

"Uh Mel, just where the hell are our clothes?"

"Outside the front door," Mello replied nonchalantly. "That shit waitress spilled her entire tray of drinks on us and we didn't want them stinking up the whole place."

"Fuck, I must've been really fucked up not to remember that." He then chuckled again to himself, closing his eyes and placing a cool hand against his forehead. "Speaking of fucked up, how could I NOT remember us doing THAT?"

Mello rolled over, once again on top of Matt. Their noses just touching as their gazes locked.

"We didn't," Mello replied coolly. "You passed out and must've rolled over in your sleep."

Matt's eyes went wide, but his mouth was stifled from erupting any more profanities by and invading tongue. _Oh, fuck it!_ He thought, closing his eyes and delving into the passionate kiss.

YAY! My first Yaoi fanfic! Please read and review.


End file.
